Ally to Foe
by PurpleCat5817
Summary: After an encounter with Red X, Raven begins to act strange which doesn't go unnoticed by the Titans. Will they be able to save their friend before she goes over the edge?
1. Chapter 1

An owl hooted its signature noise throughout the dark sky. The moon was raised high in the sky. The moon's bright light glimmered upon the dark blue sky. The Titans tower stood on its bay peacefully until…

"BEAST BOY!"

Beast boy ran down the hallways of Titans Tower with immense fear. His heart thumped hard in his chest as his legs moved back and forth continuously. He looked back to see an angry Raven chasing him. He squealed in fear and transformed into a cheetah to run faster. He made sharp turns in hopes of getting the dark titan off his trail, but Raven was soon on his trails. He began to see his life flash before his eyes as he ran. He knew that he was going to die from the wrath of Raven. He never meant for the prank to hit her. He designed it for Cyborg, but Raven got in the way.

Beast boy soon faced a dead end. He transformed into his human self and bent over, gasping for breath. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. He sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his brow. He turned around to walk toward his bedroom until realized that he was inches away from an angry Raven. He screamed and jumped back, hitting the wall. He noticed Raven's two hands turn an eerie black.

Beast boy got on his knees with his hands fold together. "Raven, please don't kill me! The prank wasn't meant for you! It was for Cyborg!"

Raven didn't feel any remorse for the green changeling. She raised her hand above her head, ready to strike. "I don't care! You've gotten on my nerves too much with your pranking!"

Beast boy turned into an armadillo and curled his body into a ball. He closed his eyes, anticipating for the attack. He could feel the anxious sweat running slowly down his forehead. He realized that the attack didn't come. He slowly poked his head out of his shell and saw Starfire holding Raven's small wrist back. He saw Nightwing and Cyborg standing behind the beautiful alien who held the dark titan back.

"Alright Raven, don't kill him." Nightwing said as he put his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Yes, friend. I am positive that Beast boy did not mean to cause the prank on you." Starfire said as she let go of Raven's wrist.

Raven groaned and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms around her chest.

"Don't worry Rave. Beast boy is going to clean up the pie stains from your clothes." Cyborg said as he dragged the scared Best boy from the floor.

Beast boy fiddled with his fingers. He gave her the usual big, puppy eyes. "Yeah. I'll make sure everything is squeaky clean.''

Raven glared at the green changeling. "Do. It. Now."

Beast boy gulped and nodded his head. He stood up straight and gave Raven a soldier salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

Raven rolled her eyes and began to leave the hallway until a red, blaring sign filled the tower. Nightwing quickly took out his communicator. He looked up from the small communicator.

"It's Slade." He sneered.

The titans looked shock at the announcement. Slade was not to be messed with when it came to the Tower. Seriousness filled the silence between the team. They ran down the hallway to the T-Car.

**_xXx_**

The T-Car skidded to a stop on the dirt road. They were in a nearby forest. Little critters ranaway from the noise of the T-car. The titans looked around for any sight of Slade, but there was none. The titans looked around confused.

"I thought Slade was here." Beast boy said as he turned to his leader.

Nightwing opened his communicator, and searched the map of the forest. He looked around at the large, dark trees. He sighed and closed his communicator.

"The communicator says that Slade is here. Titans, stay on guard. I don't want anyone hurt." Nightwing said as he extended his Bo staff.

The titans looked around, ready to attack. They walked further into the forest in search for the villain. They knew that they had to very much stay focused. Slade is their most dangerous villain. He would kill one of them if he could. The five titans kept searching. Minutes passed and the titans were slowly giving up.

"Dude, Slade isn't here! Can we go home?" Beast boy whined.

Raven glared at him and rolled her eyes at his foolishness.

"No. We have to keep searching for him." Nightwing said as he led his team deeper into the forest.

"Nightwing, the forest is doing the creeping me out." Starfire said as she made her green starbolt larger and brighter for the team to see.

Nightwing stopped in his tracks. "Maybe this was a set up."

"Let's just leave." Raven said.

"Leaving so soon? I'm hurt."

The titans quickly turned around and saw a white skull. They quickly knew that it was Red X. He stood on a tall tree branch above their heads. He was leaning coolly on the tree with his hands crossed over his black cladded chest. The titans quickly got into a fighting stance. They haven't heard from Red X as well, but they were ready…they thought.

"Sorry that I'm not Slade, but I have to do something for him." Red X said as he jumped down from the tall tree branch. He made a perfect land on the dirt ground.

Nightwing sneered at the villain. "It doesn't matter. You're going to jail."

"We'll see about that, kid." Red X said mischievously.

"Titans, go!"

The titans ran toward Red X who calmly stood in his place. Beast boy turned into rhino. He charged towards Red X. Red X quickly jumped over the green rhino. He laughed as he saw Beast boy ram into a tree. Beast boy was stunned for a second, but quickly turned around and charge at Red X again. Beast boy was determined to hit his target. Red X raised his hands toward the green rhino and shot a large, red, wet, sticky X. Beast boy quickly took noticed of the large X that was quickly flying toward him. He turned into a small humming bird and dodged the X. The X made contact with the large tree behind him. Beast boy turned into his human form and smirked at the villain.

"Ha! That trick isn't gonna' work this time!" Beast boy said as he moved his hips back and forth mockingly at Red X, but Beast boy spoke too soon. Red X threw another X at the cocky Beast boy. Beast boy was thrown back onto the tree that was already covered with red goop. He realized that he was bounded by two red, sticky X's. One in the front and back.

"Awe C'MON!" Beast boy groaned as he tried to break free from the X's strong hold.

"Have fun cleaning that off your body, kid." Red X laughed.

Red X was soon greeted with a barrage of star bolts. He quickly back flipped out of the way. He jumped high into the air and quickly threw three small, sharp, red Xs at the alien. She quickly swerved out of the way of the red Xs. She blared her green eyes at the black, cladded villain. Red X pushed a button on his belt and teleported in front of Starfire in the air. She quickly took notice of the villain and stopped in her tracks. Red X quickly kicked Starfire. She fell to the ground with a large thud. Dirt was blown in the air from the impact. Red X landed on the ground in front of Starfire.

"You still haven't changed, sweetheart." Red X said lowly as he taped the unconscious Starfire onto the ground with a large X.

Red X heard a loud swoosh and quickly moved to the left. Nightwing's Bo staff collided with the dirt ground with immense force. Red X punched at Nightwing who blocked the attack with his arm. The two began to spar. Their fists and punches collided with each other's bodies with force and adrenaline. Nightwing punched Red X hard in the face. Red X back flipped out of the way of Nightwing. He rubbed his sore, black cladded cheek and looked at the leader.

"Looks like someone's been practicing. I see that you ditched your traffic light costume. How nice. This one looks quite better." Red X taunted.

"What are you doing with Slade?" Nightwing said as he extended his Bo staff again.

"Still obsessing over Slade, I see." Red X said as he rubbed his masked chin.

Nightwing ran towards Red X, ready to strike. Red X jumped out of the way of the metal pole. He extended his own and began to fight the fearless leader. The two metal clashed loudly as the men fought. Red X soon got the upper hand as he teleported behind Nightwing who never noticed the action. Red X hit Nightwing in the back of his head. Nightwing fell over on the dirt, unconscious.

"Traffic Light has some new moves." Red X said out of breath.

He soon saw a bright blue light coming for him. He jumped to the right, dodging the attack in mere seconds. He looked around for the attackers, but couldn't see in the dark. He cursed under his breath and looked around again. He was suddenly hit in the back by another blue blast. He turned around and saw Cyborg and Raven.

"Booyah!" Cyborg said as he got his cannon ready to fire again.

"Lucky move." Red X said. He began to throw sharp Xs at Cyborg. A black shield protected Cyborg as he got his cannon ready. He fired the cannon at Red X once again. Red X quickly jumped high above Cyborg's head.

"Oh no you don't! You're not messing with my systems!" Cyborg said as he fired at Red X in the air.

Red X landed silently on the ground. He teleported behind Cyborg and smacked his metal back.

"Did you just pat my back?" Cyborg said in confusion as he tried to reach his back.

Cyborg's bright blue color around his body soon faded gray. He fell over on the ground, motionless.

"Now that they're taken care of, I have to-"

Red X was hit by a black blast of energy. He hit a nearby tree. He rubbed his head in pain and looked around. He took three sharp, red Xs out from his pocket, ready to attack. He cautiously looked around.

"Come on out!" Red X screamed as he kept searching.

Raven kicked Red X from behind. Red X fell over and quickly threw the sharp Xs at Raven. Raven quickly protected herself by drawing her black, force field. She levitated a broken log and threw it at Red X. Red X took notice of the flying log and quickly dodged.

"I forgot about you, sunshine. You've always been the quiet one." Red X said.

Raven rolled her eyes. She knew that he was smirking underneath his mask. Raven threw another blast at Red X.

Red X ran toward Raven. He jumped over the blasts that were being thrown at him. Raven's eyes grew wide as she became face to face with Red X's skull face. Red X quickly flipped, grabbing Raven's arm and twisting it behind her back in the process. Raven's hood fell back, showing her pale face.

"Hey, I can actually see your face." Red X said as he looked Raven who was bent over in pain.

"Let me go!" Raven seethed in pain.

"No way, sunshine. I have to do this little chore for Slade then I'll be on my way." Red X said as he began to tie Raven down with an X. "And maybe we can go out some time." Red X said as he stroked Raven's cheek.

About 30 seconds has passed. The pain has finally subsided from Raven's arm. She levitated into the air with the X still tightly wrapped around her body. She began to expand the X with her magic by creating a large dark bubble around her until the X was torn from her body into pieces. She looked around for Red X. She saw Red X running into the heart of the forest. She quickly flew behind him.

Red X teleported onto a high tree branch. He took out a small device. It had Slade's insignia on the small chip. Red X was pushed from the high tree branch with an unexpected force. Red X realized that he didn't have the chip in his hand. He saw the chip meters away from him in the air. He quickly took hold of the chip before he fell hard into a nearby bush. Red X groaned as he slowly got up from the bush. He saw, standing before him a couple feet away from him, Raven.

"Sunshine, I thought you were on my side." Red X groaned as he stood on his two feet.

"Well I'm not." Raven said as her hands became black once more.

Nightwing soon ran toward the two with his Bo staff, extended and ready to fight.

"Give it up, Red X."

"I don't think so." Red X said as he threw the chip toward Nightwing. Raven quickly noticed the object flying toward Nightwing. She quickly pushed him out of the way. The two fell to the ground with a thud.

Red X smirked under his mask. "I'll see you kids later."

Red X teleported from the battle scene.

Nightwing got up from the ground. He noticed Raven lying on the ground next to him. He helped Raven up from the dirt ground.

"Thanks Raven, I owe you one." Nightwing said with a small smile.

Raven rubbed her head. "No problem."

"I wonder what he threw." Nightwing said as he rubbed his head.

Raven rubbed her head once more. She began to feel disoriented, but shrugged it off. "I...I don't know."

Nightwing noticed this and put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Um…Yeah. I'm fine." Raven said as she began to walk toward the rest of her team mates

Nightwing nodded his head and followed Raven.

Unnoticed to Raven or Nightwing, the chip that was thrown by Red X, is now located on Raven's arm and was rapidly dissolving into her flesh.

**_xXx_**

The weary titans entered the common room. Beast boy had red, glue all over his uniform and hair. Cyborg twitched here and there and looked badly damaged. Starfire had her hand on her head as she floated to the couch.

"I never thought that the Red X could be so powerful." Starfire said as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah. He kicked our butts and ruined my hair!" Beast boy whined.

"I'm going to be up all night trying to fix the circuits that he fried." Cyborg said as he examined his built in computer in his arm.

"We need to train more. This is a wakeup call for us. We're going to train first thing in the morning." Nightwing said as he checked the computers.

The titans groaned.

"Dude, can we at least chill first." Beast boy whined as he laid on the couch.

Nightwing rolled his eyes, but he then looked at his damaged team. He sighed as he realized that they did needed to rest.

"Alright fine. In three days, we'll start immense training."

"Thanks, dude."

"Let's all go to bed and rest." Nightwing said to his team.

The team slowly got up from the couch and went their own ways to their bedrooms. Beast boy noticed Raven walking slowly behind the rest of them. Her hood was covering most of her face. He looked at her with concern.

"Hey, Raven, are you alright?" Beast boy asked the dark titan.

Raven lifted her head and looked at the green titan. Beast boy was shocked to see the dullness in her eyes. Beast boy stared in silent shock. He usually looked into Raven's eyes when he talked to her, and he always saw the life in her eyes even though she had an emotionless face, but now, he doesn't see that life. He saw nothing, but a void.

Beast boy emerged from his thoughts and looked at the dark titan.

"I'm fine." She said emotionlessly.

Beast boy looked at Raven as she continued to walk down the hallway toward her own bedroom.

Beast boy stood in the hallway, alone and shocked. He began to wonder what had happened today that made Raven so…strange. He sighed and walked toward the bathroom to wash his body from the red glue that was stuck on his body.

**_xXx_**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my third story! Leave a review of what you thought about it and check out my other stories if you haven't read them! Have a nice day! **


	2. Chapter 2

"No! This is all wrong!" Slade said in anger as he banged his fist onto the black table.

Red X stood calmly behind the angered villain with his arms crossed over his chest. He could care less. X rolled his eyes underneath his mask and sighed in boredom.

Slade slowly calmed down and sat back into his large, dark chair. He folded his hands as he began to think. The chip that he designed was meant for the leader of the Teen Titans, Nightwing. Slade hasn't made his attack on the titans for a while now. He knew that he had to stay low after his failed attempt of defeating the group of young adults with their once team mate, Terra. The chip he designed was to give him full control of the leader's body and mind, but the chip is now in the wrong titan. Slade tried to search for some light on the mistake Red X made but couldn't. He sighed and rubbed his head. _"This is not what I had expected." _

"So…will you be paying me through cash or check?" Red X asked calmly as he stood behind the large man.

Slade gave Red X a glare that would send chills, but Red X wasn't afraid of Slade. He knew that if Slade tried to attack him, he would be able to defend himself. Red X stared back at Slade, waiting for an answer to his question.

"You are not receiving any money." Slade said as he turned his attention to a large image of the titan's tower that popped up onto the screen.

Red X quickly unfolded his arms. "What are you talking about? I did my job. I did what you said."

"No you did not. The chip was to be implanted into Nightwing, not Raven."

"It's not my fault she got in the way. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Then that is on you. You should have made sure that the chip landed on Nightwing."

"Give me my money!" Red X said as he raised his fist to land a punch on Slade.

Slade quickly turned and took hold of Red X's fist that was aimed for his face. Red X pulled his arm back in an attempt to free his fist as he tried to land another punch to Slade's body.

Slade swiftly turned Red X around, twisting X's arm in the process. X groaned in pain as he felt a sharp ache go up his arm. Slade kicked Red X in the back, causing X to fall over to the ground. Slade slowly turned around and gave his attention back to the screen.

"You are not getting paid for your mistake." Slade said once again.

Red X slowly stood to his feet, grabbing his arm. "It doesn't even matter. You didn't get what you want either."

Slade shrugged and gave a small laugh. "It's no problem to me. Raven is one of the most powerful titans…possibly powerful than Nightwing. This is actually a blessing in disguise."

"Well, I helped with that 'blessing'." Red X said.

Slade shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "Sorry, but there is nothing for me to."

Red X grunted in frustration and angrily walked out of the building.

**_xXx_ **

_Raven ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard her heart thump in her ears as she continued to run. Raven began to feel her legs burn as she moved them back and forth. Raven looked behind her and saw nothing but a dark hallway. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She sighed in relief as she breathed heavily to catch her breath from her running. _

"_What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here?" Raven asked herself._

_Raven slowly opened her eyes and looked down the dark, barren hallway again and saw no one or nothing. She quickly sighed and turned the corner of the hallway to find an escape. _

_Raven gasped as her pale face became inches away from a black cladded, built chest. Raven looked up to see the icy stare of Slade. She slowly backed away from the tall man and ran down the hallway she had just came from. _

_Raven's legs began to burn again as she gave her all to escape the presence of Slade. Raven turned her head to see Slade easily catch up to her. She ran harder until she felt a strong grip pull her arm back. _

_Raven fell to the ground with a large thud. She gasped and quickly looked up to see Slade standing above her. Raven didn't have to guess to know that Slade had a smirk on his face underneath that mask of his as he looked down at her._

"_You're not going anywhere my dear." Slade said as he grabbed Raven. _

"_No!" Raven screamed in fear._

Raven jolted upright in her bed, clutching her bed sheets. She gasped for breath as she tried to compensate what had just happened. She looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom. She noticed the cold sweat that covered her face and neck. Raven turned her head and saw that her clock read 9:05am. She gradually caught her breath and calmed down. She sighed and slowly climbed out of her bed to start the day. 

**_xXx_**

"Dude, hand me another waffle." Beast boy said to Cyborg.

Cyborg turned to his best friend who ate five waffles in less than two minutes. "No way, man! You gotta' save some for Raven!"

"C'mon! She doesn't eat that much. I'm a growing man, and a man needs his food." Beast boy persisted.

"No way. Make your own. I made these for everyone." Cyborg said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Whatever, dude. You're just jealous that I'm getting taller, stronger, and most importantly, handsomer." Beast boy said in an arrogant attitude as he looked at his reflection in his spoon.

"Handsomer?" Nightwing asked with a smirk.

"Too bad you're not getting smarter." Cyborg said with a laugh.

Beast boy gave Cyborg an annoyed look and punched the robot playfully. "Shut up, dude. I am getting smarter."

"That's what you think." Nightwing said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Friends, where is Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe she's coming down right now." Cyborg said.

"She's usually down here by this time." Nightwing said.

"I'll go get her." Beast boy said as he got up from his seat at the table.

"Don't annoy her, Beast boy." Nightwing warned to the green man.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what to do." Beast boy said as he shrugged off the comment from his leader.

"He better not get on Raven's nerves if he knows what's good for him." Cyborg said as he continued to eat his waffles.

"I agree." Starfire said.

**_xXx_**

"Slade, give me my money!" Red X yelled into the phone.

"I thought I already established this with you. You will not be paid for your error."

"Slade, give me SOME money! Fighting those titans weren't easy! I had to take time out of my schedule to deal with them.''

"You are very persistent, and I admire that, but you will not get one penny from me."

Red X abruptly hung up the phone call with Slade. He angrily threw the phone onto the floor. He cursed loudly as he paced back in forth. Red X took a deep breath as he cooled himself down.

"No way are you going to cheat me out of my money." Red X said as he took the white mask off his face. He messed with his hair as he sat on his king sized bed. He sighed in frustration as he rubbed his face. He looked at his broken phone that laid on the floor in pieces.

"Great, now I gotta' buy a new phone." He mumbled.

X got up from his bed and began to unclothe himself. He hopped into the shower to help relieve his stress. Hot water ran down X's body as he began to relax. He drew his large hands through his black hair.

"_How am I gonna' get Slade to give me my money...I could steal it from him." _Red X thought_. _He shrugged as he rubbed his face against the hot water._ "I'll think of something later."_

**_xXx_**

"Raaaaven! Wakey, wakey." Beast boy said in a singing voice as he knocked on Raven's door. He waited patiently for the dark titan to answer the door. Beast boy fixed his hair as he stood in front of the door waiting. His small feelings for Raven has improved greatly over the years. He would always take notice of Raven and her presence. He loved seeing her in her usual spot in the common room, reading a book. He loved to see her with her hood down instead it covering her face.

Beast boy quickly stood up straight when he heard footsteps come toward the door. He put a large smile on his face as he saw Raven.

"Hey Raven, just wondering if you're alright since you're not down for breakfast yet." Beast boy said quite nervously.

(-)

"Let's do a test run." Slade said as he took hold of a small microphone and headset.

(-)

Raven simply stared at her green team mate. She leaned on the door frame.

"_**I'll get to the common room when I get there you green freak."**__ Slade said through the mic._

"I'll get to the common room when I get to the common room you green freak." Raven repeated in a cold tone.

Beast boy gave Raven a quizzical look. Never has Raven told Beast boy these words with an attitude like that.

"Oh, ok. Well, I guess I'll see you down there." Beast boy said slowly as he began to turn around. He noticed a mischievous smirk that was on Raven's face as he walked down the hallway.

"_Something's going on with her." _Beast boy thought as he rubbed his head.

**_xXx_**

Raven shook her head and sighed. She rubbed her head as she saw Beast boy walk away from her.

"_What happened? My mind just went blank." _Raven thought as she tried to remember the moments that just passed by. She noticed Beast boy walking away from her. 

Raven reached to call to Beast boy and asked him if he knew what had happened but shrugged it off_. "He's probably goofing off." _

**_xXx_**

"Is friend Raven coming down soon?" Starfire asked as she saw Beast boy.

"She said that she'll be down here when she gets down here." Beast boy said as he plopped in his seat.

"What's up with you? You look sad." Cyborg said as he turned to the green man.

"She called me a green freak." Beast boy said.

"Were you being an annoyance?" Starfire asked.

"No! I didn't do anything! I just asked her if she was alright and stuff."

Nightwing looked at Beast boy. "Did she really say that? It doesn't sound like her to insult you without a reason."

Beast boy nodded his head. "Yup. Her words."

"That doesn't sound like friend Raven at all." Starfire said.

"I don't know. I can see her saying something like that." Cyborg shrugged as he took his plate to the sink.

"But for no reason?" Nightwing asked the metal teen.

Raven walked through the double doors of the common room. She calmly walked to the table where the food sat. She made her tea and took her share of waffles. She noticed the stares from her team mates.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Are you feeling the o and k?" Starfire asked.

"Yes." Raven said as she took a bite of her waffle.

Raven felt the stares coming back at her again. She sighed and looked up at her staring team mates.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Raven asked confused.

"Is it true that you called Beast boy a green freak for no reason?" Starfire asked.

Raven looked at her confused. "What? No. I don't remember saying those words.

"But you said it." Beast boy said.

"When?" Raven asked as she turned to the green man.

"When I went to your room. I asked you if you were alright."

Raven shook her head. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Well, I'm gonna' go work on my baby." Cyborg said as he got up from the table.

"I am going to feed the Silkie."

"Yo Cy, wanna' play the new mega race battle 5?" Beast boy said excitedly as he forgot the situation with Raven.

"Booyah! Yeah I do!" Cyborg said as he followed the green man out of the common room.

Nightwing shook his head and laughed. "_They're 18 and older, but still play video games as if they're 12." _

Raven staid in her seat at the table and drink her tea. She tried to remember the moment with Beast boy earlier that morning. She remembered seeing Beast boy when he came to her at her door, but she didn't remember anything else.

Nightwing and Raven were left in the common room. Nightwing averted his eyes on Raven, who quickly took notice of the stare.

"May I help you?" Raven asked.

"Raven, this isn't like you. What's going on?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't know what you guys are talking about. I don't remember doing anything!"

"Are you feeling alright, Raven? You're not a person to forget things.

Raven nodded her head. "I'm fine…maybe I just need more sleep. That's all.

"If you want to talk about anything then you can come to me." Nightwing said as he walked out of the common room, leaving Raven alone.

Raven sighed and continued to eat her breakfast. She was halfway finished with her waffles when she felt a sharp pain surge through her spine.

Raven dropped her fork and gave a slight scream as she felt the pain intensify. Raven controlled herself as she felt the pain subside. She placed her hand on the small of her back where the pain began.

"_What was that?"_

**_xXx_**

Slade viciously laughed as he heard Raven's thought. He leaned back into his large chair and stared at the screen in front of him that showed him a live feed of Raven's actions.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just setting up the movement control of the chip" Slade said with a laugh as he continued to look at the screen.

"Tea, sir?" Wintergreen asked as he brought the hot tea kettle over to the evil man.

"Yes." Slade said as he continued to watch the video feed of the dark titan.

"Sir, what do you plan to do with this titan?"

"I plan to use her as an ally to her fellow team."

"How are you to do that?"

"The chip that was designed for Nightwing made its way into Raven. The chip will give me control of her mind and body. She will be my robot." Slade said.

"What if she gains control of her body and mind?"

"I'm going to make sure of it that she doesn't."

Wintergreen nodded his head and walked away from Slade to do other chores that were on his to do list. He was quite worried about this plan Slade created. His attempt of controlling Terra fell into disaster. Wintergreen knew that Raven is a very strong titan and has a strong mind from his observations.

"_I hope Slade knows what he's getting himself into." _Wintergreen thought.

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my new story. Please Review and tell me what you thought about it. What I am going to do for Slade's comments to control Raven's mind in this story is make his words italicized and bold. So that I don't have to keep changing scenes and make things confusing for you guys as you read the story. Check out my other stories that I have and let me know how you guys liked it by reviewing those stories. Have a nice day _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** _**Bold and Italicized= **_**Slade's saying**

**(&)**

Plasmus gurgled as he walked along the streets of Jump City. Civilians ran away in fear and disgust. The stench from Plasmus was unbearable. He smirked as he threw cars and large goops of his file skin on the streets. Some civilians were hit by the large mess from the criminal. He continued his rampage on the streets. Over the years, Plasmus grew in size. He was now a tough competitor to the Titans. Not only was Plasmus stronger, but his stench was insufferable.

Plasmus screeched as he made his way toward a large glass building. He slammed his large fists into the glass building, causing glass to shatter into millions of pieces. People in the building screamed in terror from the sudden action. Civilians on the street below also screamed as they tried to dodge the sharp shards of glass that was falling to the ground. Some people in the mangled building managed to make it out n tact while others were left to be in the path of the wretched criminal. A man began to slowly slide toward the edge of the ruined building. The man quickly held onto the ledge to prevent himself from falling down the wrecked, ten story building. He screamed in fright as he began to lose his grip. Others watched in fear. Two other men tried to reach for the middle aged man, but it was no use for if they did, they would surely be in the same predicament. The business man cried as he lost his grip on the edge. He began to fall the long drop to the ground. He quickly saw his life flash before his eyes as the ground came closer. The man closed his eyes and began to say a prayer. He continued to pray until he realized that he's been in the air for a while. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed himself flying away from the ground. A smile appeared on his face as he realized that he was going to live. He looked up and saw long, fiery, red locks. He inferred that it was an angel.

Starfire carefully planted the business man on the ground. The man looked up at Starfire and hugged the tall alien.

"Oh thank you! You are an angel!" He cried as he kept his arms around Starfire's small frame.

Starfire gave a small smile to the man. ''You are the welcome, sir.''

Starfire pried the man's arms from her body and flew away to her team mates and Plasmus.

"Dude, why does this guy reek all the time?' Beast boy groaned as he hid his nose underneath his hand.

"Suck it up. We have to get Plasmus to jail." Nightwing said as he extended his bo-staff.

"How does this guy get out of jail? It's not hard to keep a dude asleep.'' Cyborg groaned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Starfire flew next to Raven who simply watched Plasmus screech.

"I have saved the people in the building." She said with a small smile.

Nightwing nodded his head. "C'mon titans, let's go."

Beast boy groaned. "I want pizza.''

Plasmus screeched as Starfire's bright green star bolts made contact with his back. He turned around and sent a large amount of goop toward the alien. Starfire barely dodged the attack. She threw more starbolts toward the large villain before he could make another attack.

Cyborg blew fires from his cannon at the large villain. Plasmus screeched and threw a near-by car toward the young metallic man. Cyborg quickly jumped out of the path of the flying car and fired his cannon again.

"Is that all you got, stinky?" Cyborg mocked as he continued to fire his attacks.

Plasmus screeched and quickly threw an attack toward Cyborg. Cyborg flew back from the impact. Cyborg laid on the ground covered in a foul smelling goop.

Cyborg soon noticed his predicament from the smell that was eliminating from him. His face quickly turned green in disgust.

"Help me!" Cyborg screamed.

Beast boy turned and saw his best friend covered in smelly slime. A small smirk appeared on his face as he tried not to laugh at his best friend.

''Sucks for you, dude." Beast boy said as he ran toward the monster.

Cyborg growled and noticed Raven flying overhead.

''Raven! Help me out! This stuff is sticky and unbearable!" Cyborg pleaded.

Having felt sorry for her mechanical team mate, Raven encased Cyborg in a black orb and quickly drew him out of the mess. Though Cyborg was out of the mess on the ground, fragments of Plasmus' slime was still stuck on his metallic limbs.

Cyborg looked at his body in disgust. He looked up at Raven for some help.

Raven raised her hands in defense. "You're on your own." She said as she flew towards the others, leaving an unhappy Cyborg in the process.

**_xXx_**

Slade carefully took a small chip from a highly covered container. He carefully placed it on to a microscope plate. Slade scrupulously attached fragile components to the small chip. Slade used full concentration into the small chip as no sound escaped the man or the room. The only sound that escaped was the small clink from the glass. Slade began to smirk underneath his mask as he inched closer to finishing the masterpiece of his scheme. Once he finished this small chip, he'll be in control of Raven, and he was eager to test it out. He fought so hard to defeat the titans, but now, he's sure he'll defeat them. Slade sighed as he sat upright in his seat. His back was starting to ache from the arch position he was in while he worked on the chip. He stretched his long, muscular arms before putting his concentration back onto the chip. He didn't notice the door to the room open.

"Sir, what are you doing now?" Wintergreen asked as he set a plate of warm food onto the table.

"I'm making the finishing touches." Slade proudly said.

"Sir, do you think this plan will backfire?" Wintergreen asked.

Slade gave Wintergreen a look. A look of Slade's would have send chills up anyone's back, but not Wintergreen's. Wintergreen has been working with Slade for years. He had no fear of Slade's evil looks.

"What are you saying, Wintergreen? You don't think this will work?"

Wintergreen shook his head slightly. "I didn't say that, sir. I'm just thinking ahead. What if this plan blows up in your face?"

Slade leaned back in his chair as he examined the chip. Not one thought of his plan blowing up in his face ever appeared in his mind. He knew that this plan was perfect and was going to succeed.

"This will succeed, Wintergreen." Slade said as he looked up at his butler and long friend.

"Be careful Slade. Last time you tried controlling those teens, you almost died in a pit of lava.'' Wintergreen warned as he walked out of the room.

Slade ignored the man and continued to work on the chip. He connected the last few components into the chip and examined it for the last time. He got up from his seat and walked out of his small office and into the main room where the monitors were held.

**_xXx_**

"Dude! How did Plasmus get so hard to beat!?" Beast boy groaned as he leaned against a near- by wall.

"You're just out of shape." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"At least I don't smell like Plasmus' butt." Beast boy said.

Cyborg raised his large hand over his head to smack his best friend when Starfire's small but strong hand pulled it back.

"Friends, we must not fight each other. We must defeat the Plasmus."

"Exactly, so stop acting like five year olds." Raven said as she walked toward them.

"I'm a man, Raven. You should give me some respect." Beast boy said in a smug tone to the dark titan.

Raven looked at Beast boy who simply smirked at her. She rolled her eyes as she smacked Beast boy behind his head.

"Guys! Help me out here!" Nightwing screamed as he was flung yards away from the titans onto the hard ground. Starfire quickly flew to his aid while the others began to attack Plasmus.

**_xXx_**

"Wintergreen, hand me that chip."

Wintergreen made his way toward the large table and retrieved the small chip. He walked over to Slade and gently handed him the chip.

"What do you plan to do with this chip?" Wintergreen asked.

Slade laughed as he looked at the small component. "This will give me control of Raven's body.''

Wintergreen winced as he watched his master place the small chip onto his skin. The chip quickly dissolved into Slade's body, leaving no trace behind.

Slade smirked evilly underneath his mask as he felt a surge of energy course through his body.

"This is the best plan I've made in years, Wintergreen. I can feel myself becoming more powerful." Slade said in a happy tone.

Wintergreen simply nodded his head. He had no words to say to his master.

"Wintergreen, look. They're in battle with that fool, Plasmus. This is a perfect time to test out my new ability." Slade said as he looked over the monitor of the teen titan's whereabouts.

"Whatever you wish, master." Wintergreen said as he left the room.

Slade walked over to the large, wooden table and took a small, portable, Bluetooth headset. He snipped it onto is hard armor as he walked toward the monitor. He opened the video feed to show the battle between the titans. Slade smirked as he watched them struggle. _"Good thing I kept these cameras working.''_

Slade flipped a small switch that was connected to his armor that enabled the chip. In a flash, he felt the power, anger and strength that surged through Raven, surge to him.

**_xXx_**

Raven stopped in flight as she felt a sharp pain in her body. She began to fall to the ground as the pain grew worse. Her vision turned black as she began to lose consciousness. The only thing she could remember is Beast boy screaming her name in panic.

**(-)**

Raven landed perfectly on her two feet. Raven's eyes fluttered open. Her usual amethyst eyes had a tinted mix of red that blended noticeably with her usual purple. Raven slowly stood straight as she looked around her. She noticed her team mates and Plasmus. A smirk appeared on Raven's face, but it wasn't Raven who was in control. It was Slade.

**(-)**

"Raven! Are you alright? You, like, fell out of the sky!" Beast boy said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively.

Raven looked up at the green man. Beast boy's smile began to fade as he realized a change in Raven's eyes. Her large amethyst eyes had a tinge of red. Beast boy knew something was wrong. He's stared into Raven's large eyes plenty of times, and he never saw something like that.

"_**I'm fine."**_ Raven said as she pushed Beast boy away from her.

Beast boy looked at the girl he loved. She was acting different. She never acted like this.

"Um, ok then." Beast boy said slowly as he kept his stare on her eyes.

"Will ya'll get your butts over here and help us defeat this guy!" Cyborg screamed as he and Starfire sent blasts to Plasmus' chest.

Raven walked towards Plasmus. Her hands grew black as she walked closer to him. Raven blasted her dark magic at Plasmus mercilessly. Blast after blast, Plasmus was hit. He screeched in pain as he began to disintegrate from the force of the hits. The titans stood behind their dark team mate in shock. Plasmus slowly turned into his human form. The titans began to hold Raven's arms back as Plasmus turned from a giant monster to a skinny, pallid and sleeping man.

"Raven, calm down! You got him." Cyborg said as he held Raven back within his large metallic arms.

"Dag Raven, uh, you did great." Beast boy said slowly as he looked at the sleeping man on the street.

"Yeah." Nightwing added as he silently examined Raven.

"Friend Raven, your eyes looks as if they are different colors.'' Starfire said as she brought her face closer to Raven's.

Raven quickly turned around, avoiding the stare from the alien. "_**It's nothing. Can we go?" **_

"Who wants pizza in Raven's honor? Cyborg said happily.

Cyborg and Beast boy happily agreed to the idea and began to walk down the street to the pizza place before being held back by Nightwing's strong hands.

"We're not going anywhere until we clean up this mess." Nightwing said.

Cyborg and Beast boy groaned in annoyance form the demand.

"Ugh, Can we at least get something to eat first. It wasn't easy fighting Plasmus." Beast boy begged.

Nightwing shook his head. ''Let's clean up first, then you guys can have all the pizza in the world."

**_xXx_**

Slade quickly flipped the switch on his arm, disabling the control he had on Raven. Slade sighed as he sat down in his large chair. The chip he made was working like a charm. He was in complete control of Raven's body and mind. She's now his little puppet.

"_Thanks for your mistake, Red X."_

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! Sorry for the very long wait for an update. I've been very busy. I planned to post this chapter last weekend, but I forgot, and I knew that some readers aren't really online on the weekend so I tried to squeeze it in this weekend. Please leave a review of what you thought about it. Reviews and views are very low for this story so far, but I'm praying that it'll pick up later in the chapters. Have a nice day and check out my other stories. I'll try to update on a regular basis._


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, what's up with Raven?"

The three titans looked at their green teammate who calmly stood in the kitchen area making a sandwich. Not one titan said a word as they asked themselves that very question. Everyone noticed Raven's strange behavior lately, but most shrugged it off in hopes of it going away.

"Raven has been acting the weird." Starfire softly said as she stroked Silkie's pink back.

"I don't know, guys. She could possibly be going through something." Cyborg suggested.

"Something like what? Her period?" Beast jokingly said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Cyborg raised his large, metallic hand and smacked the young, green adult.

"Ow! What I do? She is a girl isn't she?" Beast boy said as he rubbed the back of his hurting head.

"This isn't a joking matter, Beast boy. Something is going on with Raven, and we have to find out before it gets worse." Nightwing added.

"Friends, I should make Raven the pudding of happiness! It will surely bring her out of her strange behavior." Starfire said in a cheerful tone.

"Uh, no thanks, Star. I don't think that will help." Beast boy said as he finished his sandwich.

"Has anyone noticed that Raven's behavior changed ever since our battle with Red X?" Nightwing said as he continued to think on the topic.

"You know." Cyborg said. "That's true. She has."

"I as well agree to that theory." Starfire said.

"I have a feeling Slade is a part of this." Nightwing said.

Beast boy rolled his eyes and threw his hands. "Here we go again. Dude, Slade is dead. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

Nightwing gave Beast boy a hard look. "We don't know that. Slade always has a trick up his sleeve or something."

"Yeah, if he was _ALIVE_!" Beast boy said to his team leader.

"I don't care what you day, Beast boy. I know that Slade is still out there, and I have a feeling he's connected to Raven's strange behavior." Nightwing sternly said.

"Beast boy groaned and walked toward his video games. "Whatever, man."

Beat boy turned the game counsel on and began to play the mind numbing game, but though his eyes were glued to the screen, his mind went directly to Raven. Beast boy would never forget what Slade did to him or the team. His heart raced as built up anger began to bubble up inside of him. Beast boy saw his first love go down due to Slade and he won't let Slade take Raven away from him. Never.

"_I'll protect you, Raven….I promise." _

**_xXx_**

Raven sighed as she slowly levitated down onto her large, comfortable bed. She rubbed her temples as she got on her feet and walked out of her bedroom. Her stomach loudly growled as she continued her way to the common room. Raven gently placed her hand over her flat stomach as she reached the common room. She noticed a weird silence that erupted from her teammates as she walked through the double doors. She had a feeling that they were keeping something from her. Raven made her way toward the large fridge that stood tall in the kitchen and took a cold slice of cheese pizza.

Raven took a small bite of her pizza as she took her seat at the table. She sensed the stares and worries that were eliminating from her team mates. Raven looked up at her troubled friends.

"Why are you all staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Raven asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, friend Raven, you are quite fine." Starfire said to the dark titan.

"Then why are you guys looking at me as if I have a second head?" Raven asked.

"We're just worried about you, Rae." Cyborg said.

"Worried about what? I'm fine."

"You've been acting…different, Raven." Nightwing said. He tried to carefully pick out his words to not set Raven off in anger.

"Different how?"

"The fight with Plasmus." Beast boy suggested.

Raven shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "What about the fight with Plasmus?"

"Friend, you do not remember?" Starfire asked.

Raven became silent as she tried to remember the final moments with Plasmus.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Raven slowly said.

"Well, ya' beated the snot out of Plasmus." Beast boy concluded.

"I need to go." Raven quickly said as she sprang from her seat, completely forgetting about the slice of pizza.

"Raven, you can talk to us about anything." Nightwing said to the dark titan as she scurried out of the common room.

Raven ignored the comment and ran to her bedroom.

"_I have to realize what's wrong with me first." _She thought.

**_xXx_**

Red X pulled his left boot tight over his foot. He grabbed his mask and tightly sealed his handsome face underneath the white, menacing mask. He grabbed his belt and wrapped it around his waist. He stuffed gadgets and some deadly weapons into the small pockets of his belt. He was ready.

Red X sneaked his way out of his large, apartment bedroom window. He leaped from the protective ledge of the window and plummeted to the busy street beneath him. He quickly pressed the large x button that sat in the middle of the belt to teleport him from the long plummet before his body splattered across the busy street.

**_xXx_**

"Sir, what are you planning now?"

Slade looked up at his butler and smirked underneath his mask. "I'm making another form of chip to implant into Raven."

"Why are you making another one?"

"This chip will enhance her fighting ability and give her some of my battle technique."

"Why don't you just teach her your style instead?" Wintergreen suggested.

"That's too much of a hassle." Slade said as he continued to work on the chip.

"Be care-"

"Don't give me another speech, Wintergreen. I know what I'm doing." Slade interrupted in an annoyed tone.

Wintergreen quietly nodded his head and silently left the room, leaving Slade alone.

**_xXx_ **

Red X silently crept through a large window of a large, secluded building. He quietly landed on his feet. He searched the small room that he landed in and quietly walked out. Red X silently walked down the large hallways that led to many different rooms and bedrooms.

"_If I was Slade, where would I hide my money?" _Red X thought as he searched through almost every bedroom along the corridor.

Red X continued his walk along the long hallway until he encountered two large, double doors.

"_Jackpot!" _

Red X walked up the large double doors and slowly opened them, revealing a large, beautiful bedroom. The bedroom had a golden glow to it. A large king sized bed with gold colored sheets that laid very neatly above the large bed. A small desk area was located in a large corner of the bedroom. Red X looked up to see a very high ceiling. Red X whistled in amazement as he continued to examine the bedroom. Red X made his way to another door that was connected to the bedroom. He opened the door to see a nice, clean bathroom. Red X looked around for a vault or anything that could contain something valuable. Red X began to search every inch of the large bedroom. He groaned in aggravation as he found nothing.

Red X turned to the large windows and began to open the latches to make his escape, but stopped when he heard the sound of a knob open. Red X cursed underneath his breath and quickly closed the window as he tried to think of a plan to help him escape this predicament.

**_xXx_**

"Hey Raven, are you alright?"

Beast boy stood in front of the large medal door waiting for the dark titan to respond to his question. He heard nothing and knocked again louder.

"C'mon Raven. Open up. You missed dinner so I left you a plate."

Beast boy turned to leave when he heard a loud swoosh of the door opening. He quickly turned around to see Raven standing before him.

"Uh-" Beast boy began.

"Thanks for saving me a plate." Raven interrupted with apathy. She stepped away from the green titan and began walking toward the common room.

Beast boy turned his body and jogged toward the fast walking titan.

"So, uh, are you feeling ok and everything?" Beast boy asked in an attempt to start a conversation topic.

"I'm fine." Raven shortly replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, that fight with Plas-"

"I'M FINE!" Raven screamed.

Beast boy stood still in fear and shock. His ears slowly drooped in sadness as he saw the anger in her large amethyst eyes.

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look, Beast boy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap on you like that. I've just been really stressed out lately."

Beast boy quietly nodded his head. "I feel ya."

The two titans silently continued their journey to the common room. The two of them were scared to say a word.

Raven glanced at Beast boy from the corner of her eye. She noticed his short, green locks that seemed to glow in the light. She also noticed his nice, built body. It amazed her how much Beast boy had grown. He was once a small, scrawny, teenage boy, but he's now a strong, handsome, young man. Raven quickly adverted her eyes in front of her as a blush began to appear on her cheeks. She never understood her feelings for Beast boy. She always found him as a brother, but as the years passed, she saw him as more than a brother. A possible liking or love to the green changeling.

Beast boy and Raven walked through the double doors of the common room. Starfire, who stood near the stove with a large pot in front of her noticed her two friends. A smile appeared on her face as she flew towards them with a large pot in her small hands.

"Oh friend Raven! I am the most happy to see you! I just made the pudding of happiness to cheer you the up." Starfire said as she took a large spoonful of the nasty, pink, goop from the pot and brought it towards Raven's face.

Raven looked at the large spoon in fear and disgust. The smell was unbearable as Starfire brought it closer to her face.

"How about we have some of the pudding later, Star. Raven needs some food in her stomach first.'' Beast boy said as he stood in front of Starfire with a large smile.

A smile appeared on Starfire's face. "Oh of coarse my friend!"

Raven looked at Beast boy and gave one of her rare smile. "Thanks for the save."

Beast boy gave a small smile of his own to her. "No problem, Rae."

Raven stared into Beast boy's large green eyes. She noticed the love and care in his eyes as he looked at her. Raven felt a small flip in her stomach. Her cheeks turned red as Beast boy gave another smile to her.

"_Maybe I do like him." _Raven thought.

**_xXx_**

Wintergreen opened one of the large bedroom doors to Slade's bedroom. He had a small clean carrier basket in his hand as entered the bedroom. Wintergreen didn't waste any time and got to work cleaning Slade's bedroom, not knowing about the criminal that hid in the same bedroom as him.

Wintergreen began dusting off the counters and wiping the large windows in the bedroom. He was completely unaware of Red X's presence.

Red X silently walked behind Wintergreen. He swept his leg over Wintergreen's head, causing the old man to fall on the floor completely unconscious. Red X searched through Wintergreen's pockets, and smiled underneath his mask as he heard a jingle of keys. Red X pulled out the large stack of keys from Wintergreens pockets and stashed them into his pockets.

Red X turned and left the large bedroom with the unconscious butler inside.

"_You should know better than to mess with Red X, Slade." _Red X thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. It's pretty short so I'm sorry about that, but I'm having a little writers block for this story so PLEASE bear with me. I also tried to finish this chapter and upload this chapter on Saturday, but time completely escaped from me. Leave a review of what you thought about it. Hopefully, you guys will like it and that there's no typos that went over my proof reading. So enjoy! _


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning roared inside the large dark clouds that covered all of Jump City. Rain poured down hard onto the busy streets and few pedestrians who struggled to make it home late at night. The "T" shaped tower stood strong on its small island as the thunderstorm began to get stronger. The winds grew unyielding and faster. The winds whistled loudly in the air as the rain increased its downpour. The titans slept peacefully in their warm beds. They all took off to bed early that night after a large fight with the HIVE. Everyone was exhausted as they walked through the double doors earlier on that day. They didn't have to be told twice that it was time for them to hit the sack

Raven slept quietly in her large, circular bed. Her face showed tranquility as she slept, but in her mind, there was chaos.  
_ "You can't escape from me, Raven. You will work for me whether you want to or not." Slade said as he began to walk toward the dark Titan.___

_Raven looked around her for an exit, but she saw nothing but darkness. She heard nothing, but his voice. Raven shielded her ears and walked forward, putting a good distance between her and Slade.___

_"I will never work for you! You're pathetic!" Raven sneered blindly.___

_Slade gave a small chuckle as he shook his head.___

_"Raven, don't you see?" Slade said as he walked into view of the dark sorceress. He gently extended his hand in front of him.___

_Raven gasped in fear as her own hand extended in front of her without her will. She mentally tried to retract her harm, but couldn't. Raven grabbed her arm and tried to forcefully pull it down, but it was as if it stayed in its place._

_"You're my puppet, Raven." Slade said as he walked toward her. "Anything I tell you to do, you're going to do it. Anything I want you to do. You will do it." Slade said as he stood only a few inches from Raven's panting and fear stricken face.___

_"That's not true! It's my body-" Raven began, but was interrupted by Slade___

_"Ah ah." Slade said tauntingly. "It's now my body to control."___

_"No!" Raven screamed.__  
_  
Raven silently whimpered in her sleep as her nightmare continued in her mind, but little did she know that the main person in her nightmare was standing right above her.

Slade smirked underneath his masked as he watched the dark Titan whimper and turn in her sleep. He loved seeing one of the titans suffer. He noticed small beads of sweat dripping down her pale face.

"Don't worry, child. It will all be over." Slade said as he reached into his utility belt and fetched out a small chip.

Slade gently placed the small chip on the crook of Raven's neck. Raven flinched slightly from the cold touch of the chip, but slowly went back to her nightmare. Slade watched as the chip dissolved into her pale flesh. Slade smirked as he walked toward the window for his exit.

"Sweet dreams, Raven." Slade whispered as he snuck out the larger, bedroom windows.

**_xXx_****  
**  
"Ten, twenty, fifty, a hundred."

Red X continued to count the duffel bag filled with cash. A large grin was planted on his handsome face as he played with the money by tossing it in the air. He was very much content that he had retrieved the money he rightfully deserved.

"I wonder what I'll buy first." He thought out loud.

"Well, I have to buy a new phone. That's for sure." Red X said as he looked at the small fragments that once his phone lying in the corner of his bedroom.

"Doesn't matter." Red X said as he leaned back onto his king sized bed. "I can buy a hundred phone with all this cash." Red X said smugly as he held a large stack of one hundred dollar bills.

**_xXx_**

"Sir, where have you been last night?" Wintergreen asked as he cleaned off the small coffee table.

Slade sighed and rolled his eyes as his only and good friend kept asking him questions. He knew that Wintergreen meant well, but he could really get under his skin with his nagging. It made him feel as if he was a child.

"I hope you were not putting another one of your little gadgets into the dark Titan." Wintergreen said as he wiped down the brown, wooded coffee table.

"Wintergreen, I'm a grown man. I don't need you to tell me what I should and should not do." Slade said as he rose from his large chair.

Slade walked toward one of his many computer screens and began to type on the keyboard, trying to show Wintergreen the hint that he didn't want him here.

"You may be a grown man, Slade, but I am your friend, and I don't want to see you ending up before when you fiddled with that blonde Titan."

"Enough!" Slade hollered, shaking the old man slightly from fear.

Wintergreen silently nodded his head and walked out of the room, leaving an angry Slade alone.

Slade sighed and rubbed the back of his black cladded head. He slumped in his large chair and viewed his monitors.

**_xXx_****  
**  
Raven slowly opened her heavy eyelids as the sun began to drip its way into her dark bedroom. Raven soon felt a sharp pain on her neck. She seethed in pain and grabbed the pain stricken section of her neck. Raven groggily groaned and shifted in her bed, bringing her back to the large window. She sighed in annoyance as she slowly arose from her bed. She knew that she had to prepare herself for the day ahead, but she had wondered why and how her neck had given her so much pain.

Raven rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the nearby bathroom to freshen up.

**_xXx_****  
**  
Cyborg whistled loudly as he flipped a large pancake from the hot frying pan. He was eager to have all his teammates come together and eat the large breakfast he had prepared.

Cyborg brought the last pancake to the table and placed it on top of the large stack of pancakes. His mouth watered as he gazed over the large amount of food that he had prepared.

"Come on y'all! Breakfast is ready, and I'm starving!" Cyborg hollered.

Gradually, his teammates came through the sliding doors and made their way to their own individual seats...except for one.

"Oh Cyborg, the food looks most glorious this morning." Starfire said with a large smile as she took her own plate.

"Yeah dude. What's the occasion?" Beast boy asked as he reached for a pancake.

"Does there have to be an occasion to make a good breakfast for my friends?" Cyborg asked as if he was hurt.

"Where's Raven?" Nightwing asked as he took a bite of his pancake.

"I'm not sure." Cyborg said as he looked toward the sliding doors.

Raven emerged through the double doors and walked toward the stove to make her regularly herbal tea.

"Hey Rave, want some breakfast? I made your special! Waffles!" Cyborg said with enthusiasm as he pointed to the large stack of waffles.

"I think I will stick with my herbal tea for breakfast, Cyborg." Raven said as she took a very small sip of her hot tea. She really wasn't in the mood for food. Her mind was crowded with other thoughts.

Cyborg looked at Raven with large, hurt eyes that would give Beast boy's large, adorable, cat eyes a run for its money.

Raven tried hard to turn away, but she couldn't. Cyborg was like an older brother to her, and she didn't want to see him hurt…even if it was over waffles.

"Alright fine. I'll have one waffle." Raven sighed.

Cyborg's eyes lit up with excitement as he placed a large stack of waffles in front of her.

Raven silently groaned. She wanted to simply retreat back into her bedroom and find out what gave her that sharp pain in her neck.

Raven slumped in her chair slightly and turned to Beast boy.

"Could you pass me the syrup?"

**_xXx_****  
**  
Red, blaring sirens rung throughout the large T shaped tower, indicating that there was trouble among the city.

The titans ran through the large double doors and to the large monitor screen.

"Who is it, dude?" Beast boy asked his leader.

"The monitor says that it's the HIVE again." Nightwing stated.

"The HIVE again?" Beast boy complained.

"Come on. The sooner we beat them, the faster we can come back home." Nightwing said as he began to leave through the double doors.

**_xXx_****  
**  
"Are you sure that they are here?" Starfire asked as she floated high in the air of the dark sky.

"My communicator says that they're here." Cyborg said as he checked his communicator system that was built on his arm.

"Let's split up in groups." Nightwing said. "Starfire and I will go together, and you three can-"

"I can go by myself." Raven said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Nightwing asked.

Raven gave him a stern look. "Of course. I can take care of myself."

Nightwing raised his arms in a defense way. "Alright then. Titans. Split up."

The titans separated and went their separate ways.

**_xXx_****  
**  
Raven slowly made her way to a large, abandoned passageway. She heard nothing but the sounds of small mice scurrying from large crater to the next looking for food.

Raven sighed as she confirmed that nothing was here. She brought out her communicator and began to call Nightwing. She turned and began to walk out of the small, rundown building when she heard a large bang behind her.

Raven quickly turned around. Her hands grew back from concern as she searched the area. Her heart thumped rapidly through her chest as she slowly walked closer to the sound. Raven slowly inched herself closer to the large crater that toppled over. She leaned over the large crate and was surprised to see nothing.

"Hello Raven."

Raven quickly turned around to the sound of the voice. Her eyes widened in horror as her nightmare turned into a reality.

"Slade." Raven whispered in fear.

**_xXx_**

_**I know. It's been forever since I updated, and I'm sorry, but I updated this story because I knew that I couldn't just leave the people who are reading hanging so I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave a review and stuff like that. Have a nice day. I will try to update soon. **_


End file.
